choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Ivy Fisher
Ivy, a character in the America's Most Eligible series, is one of the contestants of America's Most Eligible. She made her first appearance in Book 1, Chapter 2. Appearance Ivy has long strawberry blonde hair, brown eyes and slightly tan skin. She wears a black sequinned gown when first introduced. Her casual look consists of a white top with flower prints, red pants and a gold necklace. Personality Initially, she comes off as a sweet and humble person and will come off as friendly if you defend Teagan. Some, like Beautiful Contestant are suspicious that her kind personality is a facade, which is later revealed to be true. In Chapter 16, it is revealed that she eliminated Your Character, which inevitably revealed her true nature. She proved to actually be cunning and deceitful. Ivy is shown to be manipulatve and deceptive, traits that are shown when she throws herself overboard on the boating date for attention, and manipulates Derek into an unfair showmance, knowing he's break up with her and he'd get blamed, making her appear to be sweet and helpless. She is also proven to be dishonest when it is revealed that she lied to Omar with Lina overhearing the conversation about you sleeping with the producers. Ivy is also insensitive towards Your Character even if your relationship with her is high. This is proven when she reveals that if you took her to the Dream Suite in Chapter 10, she admits that she only did it for her own fun and not for you. However, if you are kind and patient with her until the end, and end up with a high relationship, she does apologize for betraying you. She says that she has a soft spot for you, but even though she likes Your Character, she likes winning more. Relationships Your Character If you choose to advise Han about eliminating Ivy, Your Character's reasoning will be how even though she came last in the challenge, she might be steep competition later on. Thus, it would be best to get her out as soon as possible. If Your Character decides to watch the confessionals in Chapter 10, you find that Ivy finds you tough to read, even though you are one of the friendlier contestants. If you decide to say goodbye to her in Chapter 11 after your elimination, she appears to be quite distraught. She vows to fight for the both of you. In addition, if you ask her who she thinks was behind you getting eliminated, she'll say she thinks it was Zeke. She believes he made some sort of secret deal with one of the other contestants to stay. In Chapter 16, it is revealed that she eliminated you. In the end, if her relationship with you is low, she reveals how she's not above using people to get what she wants and is willing to use others as stepping stones for her own success. If her relationship with you is high, she will show genuine remorse for her behavior and tell you that she does care about you, but at the end of the day she cares about winning more. Carson Stewart In Chapter 20, she even reveals that she managed to get on the show because she slept with Carson after meeting him during casting. Gallery Other Looks Ivy.png|Dress Ivy Swimsuit.png|Swimsuit Ivycasualoutfitfullview.png|Casual Outfit Full view Ivy Casual.png|Casual Ivy Lingerie.png|Lingerie Ivy Punishment Outfit.png|Punishment Outfit Ivy Blue Dress.png|Blue Dress Miscellaneous Mack vs Ivy Sneak Peek.jpg|Mack and Ivy Sneak Peek AMESeason10Cast.png|Season 10 Cast With Male MC FemaleMCAME.jpg|Season 10 Cast With Female MC (and Bianca Eliminated) Biancaeliminated.jpg|Bianca Eliminated w/ alternate "Adam" Teaganeliminated.png|Teagan Eliminated IVY.jpg|Confirmation of her last name Rydereliminated.png|Ryder Eliminated AMEnobiancaryderlina.png|Bianca, Ryder, and Lina eliminated Lenalatestcontestanttobeeliminated.png|Alternate Lina being eliminated HanEliminated.png|Han Eliminated BtsscenesinproductionroomAME.png| Ivy's Picture in the Production room Final6AMEseason10.png|Final 6 AME MC eliminated.jpg|Previous Final 5 (before the Comeback Challenge) No_Zeke.png|Zeke Eliminated ZekeeliminatedNewFinal5.png|Alternate MC and Handsome Stranger after Zeke's Elimination BeautifulContestantEliminated.png|Beautiful Contestant Eliminated Final3fromAMESeason10.png|Final 3 IvyFisherHatesyourMConAME.png|Proof that Ivy can reach Hate Level with MC IvyFisher'sCheatSheet.png|Ivy's Cheat Sheet in Final challenge FemaleAfricanAmericanMCWinsAMESeason10.jpg|Ivy looses to Female MC MaleMCwinsAMESeason10.png|Ivy looses AME to MC All Stars - Female MC.png|One version of AME All Stars Cast All Stars Title Card.png|Second version of AME All Stars Cast w/ Male MC Trivia * She bears a resemblance to American actress Jessica Chastain. * Her last name is revealed in Chapter 3 premium choice when you help her get extra numbers to avoid being in the bottom two. **Currently, she is one of two contestants whose last name has been revealed, the other being Eden. * It was revealed in Chapter 4 that she can't swim. * If the player chooses to see watch the footage of the week Your Character was off in the Jury House some things are revealed in Chapter 13: ** One of the things being that the Beautiful Contestant thinks Ivy being nice is just an act. **In addition, when the player watches Derek's footage, it's revealed that he and Ivy broke up after she took upon herself to do the break up, where she plays it up as being strung along by Derek while the cameras are rolling and the video finishes with her slapping him for added effect and walking away ** Your Character, as a result, remarks how she's a better actress than he/she thought. * Throughout Season 10, Ivy is guilty of: ** Sleeping with Carson before the show in order to receive a spot as a contestant, ** Faking being bad during the Flirting Challenge to make herself seem vulnerable. ** Purposely jumping off the boat on the first date in order to hog the attention away from Your Character. ** Creating a showmance with Derek knowing that he'd dump her later and make her look even more vulnerable. **Taking up Carson's idea of spreading the rumor that Your Character was sleeping with the crew to get ahead **Convincing Carson to steal Your Character and Ivy's Runway Challenge outfits in order to divert suspicion away from her, but unfortunately for her, she ended up in the Bottom Two as a result. **She is presumably saved by Carson in that week's elimination so that she can help him sabotage Piper. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'America's Most Eligible' Characters Category:LGBT Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Celebrities